


Light's Shadow (PROLOGUE/TEASER)

by Scharren



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scharren/pseuds/Scharren
Summary: Its the beginning of a new school year in The Reich. Students are going back to school, and everything is normal. Its not like 4 kids get trapped in some pocket dimension and have to save half the universe or anything. Nah... just a normal school year.Update: So... for new readers, welcome. To old ones, welcome back. I haven't touched this in ages, and i'm way past my deadline. Why? Well, two reasons, both of which were equally large hindrances. first, school happened. I know, school causes a lot of problem with this stuff. Secondly, I'm in the process of completely re-writing everything about this universe from the politics all the way down to the physics. It's taken a lot more time than I thought it would so far (might have something to do with having to come up with made-physics...). So basically, don't expect me to finish this at all. I probably wont. I'll leave it up here though in case I ever need to reference it.





	Light's Shadow (PROLOGUE/TEASER)

**Author's Note:**

> Before going into the story (I'll try to keep this quick), I would like to clarify this is ONLY the prologue to the story, intended as a sort-of teaser. The rest will come later, im about 6 or 7-ish chapters in. Hopefully, you enjoy this little tidbit and actually check to see when I finish the thing.
> 
> Enjoy the Prologue!

THE FIRST DAY

In the Xevian Reich, it was the first day of school for the year. Students were filing in all over the Empire’s many educational establishments and facilities. Having been to many different high schools, one would think that Sonraz would be used to starting another year. For most schools, yes, this was the case. But to Sonraz, his new school seemed… wrong.  
Sonraz was walking down the hallways, heading to his locker when an announcement came over the intercom.  
“Sonraz Holtzwolff to the office.” Came a computerized voice over the intercom.  
“Wait, what?” Sonraz said to himself. “Its been 5 minutes. Can you let me get my stuff put away before you call me down for no reason?”  
He put his things in his locker and went through the many winding hallways until he got the main office. Stepping inside, one of the secretaries directed him to the principal’s office.  
Looking around, the office was very dark, and did not look very up-kept. There was one cobweb for every square foot of wall space, cracks in the ceiling as if they were facts of life, and the room smelled like a strange mix of rotten cheese and fermented socks.  
“You must be Sonraz.” Came a dark and raspy voice from behind the desk. “My name is Mr. Grimm. Have a seat.”  
Sonraz did as instructed, and Mr. Grimm began talking.  
“Sonraz, according to your file, you have ‘Dissociative Identity Disorder’, which has led me to make a decision regarding your class placement. Instead of the home-form that was placed on your schedule, you will instead be placed into Special Class 9C.”  
“Where’s that?” Sonraz asked.  
“It is on floor -5. Go down 3 flights of stairs and turn right. Go down two further and it will be the 34th on the left. Now get out of my office!”  
Sonraz followed the directions given to him. Going down the stairs and into the hallway, he noticed many things that were strange, even for a high school basement. Firstly, many doors were boarded off or simply taped over. Second, one of the doors appeared to be a perfect void black color. It was as if light did not reflect off of it in the slightest, like it was a manifestation of a black hole into the high school. And thirdly, the strangest thing, the walls were changing every 2 minutes. Not just color, but in material too.  
“Can the walls not decide what atomic make-up they like?” Sonraz thought.  
Sonraz made it to the door. Before opening it, Sonraz began to wonder.  
“What kind of students would be in a special class with me? Would they have J.H too? Maybe some psychotic disorder?”  
“Well,” Sonraz said to himself, “I guess I’ll just have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thats all folks!  
> I hope to have the full book done by late September/mid October, but I am notoriously bad at meeting deadlines so dont be surprised if it ends up being posted next year. Although if its not out by mid January, I've probably forgotten about it... or quit. one or the other. idk.
> 
> excuse me while I crawl into my "official hiding place" (anyone who watched the invader zim panel at Comicon this year will get that joke) and slide into a dark abyss while I go back to my normal ramblings.
> 
> Bye  
> (also im setting work skin to "undertale" cuz I personally like to read with the text lighter than the background. my eyes hurt on bright backgrounds although looking back on the post im not entirely sure if it did anything)


End file.
